Organic electroluminescent (hereinafter, also referred to as an “organic EL” or “organic LED”) displays have been attracting attention because they are self-luminous and a high-quality image is obtained. Unlike liquid crystal displays, the power consumption of organic EL displays is not increased by the fact that a trend toward higher definition causes lower aperture ratios. Thus, organic EL displays have been attracting attention in the field of smartphones and tablet terminals that are increasingly required to have further higher definition.
To produce organic EL displays capable of achieving color display, it is necessary to produce pixels that emit light beams of blue, green, and red, which are the three primary colors of light. In the case of organic EL displays, typically, organic light-emitting layers are separately formed into red, green, and blue pixels by a vapor deposition method with a shadow mask.
The conventional method for forming a pixel suffers from disadvantages, including mask processing accuracy, mask alignment accuracy, an increase in mask size, mask deformation, and color mixture due to thermal deformation.
Thus, as a method capable of achieving color display without separately forming organic light-emitting layers, a method in which white organic electroluminescence is combined with a color filter is known.
In this method, color display can be achieved just by the patterning of the color filter, thus easily achieving higher definition. However, white light is split into red-, green-, and blue-emitting components with a color filter, thus disadvantageously increasing the power consumption.
As an organic EL display that is easily produced and capable of achieving higher definition, an organic EL display in which blue-green organic electroluminescence is combined with a wavelength conversion layer configured to convert the light of the organic electroluminescence into red light is known (for example, see PTL 1).